The Raven and The Serpent
by GothLove
Summary: She never thought about the prophecy she learned as a little girl until it started to play out. How is she to figure it out when everyone doesn't know her real past. Maybe she could ask her husband if he knows the answer because time is running short... sorry suck at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: my first attempt at Harry Potter... let me know what you think and if i should continue.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.

* * *

Chapter One: Daughter of Ravenclaw

_Woe to the raven, her life stolen. _

_Thrown_ _into darkness, fighting the shame of the serpent's house. _

_Forced in secret, given from one son to another. _

_Woe to the daughter, the power within sought. _

_Woe to the daughter of Ravenclaw, her life in the hands of the serpent. _

_Taken in darkness, history repeats once more. _

_Loyalty once more called, foe reveals itself to the innocent_

_Save once more oh daughter of Ravenclaw that which you hold close_

Hermione struggled as the two men dragged her further down the corridor. Her struggles where proving useless against the two males that held her arms tight. She held back the screams wanting to rip from her throat as they came closer to the doors at the end. Everything had happened so fast when they grabbed her from her home, her guardians dead trying to defend her. Hermione thought about her parents and, how she ended up with the Grangers, in the first place. Her father was a spy in the war and her mother was helping by passing the information he gathered to the correct people. When they had found out she was to be a girl, they wanted her to be far from the dark lords reach as possible. It was because of her father's bloodline that they sent her to the muggle world. Even after the fall of the dark lord they still wanted to keep her safe from his followers, so they left her in the care of her guardians. Her parents still came to see her and help her grow into the woman she was now. They all thought she would be safe where she was. This was one thing none of them seen coming though. Screams and laughter could be heard from beyond those doors. She could feel her heartbeat speed up as the screams and laughter echoed around her. The potion the forced her to drink still held her magic at bay.

As they entered the chamber, she could see all the death eaters around her. She could feel the tears fall as she believed that she would not see the outside of this chamber again. Hermione felt her body go numb as she saw the dark lord look at her and smile, her potions professor standing next to him. "Finally you have brought the girl here. Since you have failed me once more, I have decided your punishment. Severus, you will marry the _mudblood_." The room fell silent as all attention was now on them. She closed her eyes as she was thrown to the floor in front of them. "Yes my lord." She felt her blood run cold as she rose to stand. Hermione couldn't believe what was about to happen. She looked out at the death eaters and noticed one that she wished would not have been there. Her father stood staring at her and she knew that he would be forced to watch what was about to happen. She could see the anger in his blue eyes. Hermione turned her head away from his gaze as she heard footsteps approach her. She knew that she would be bound to her professor before the sun rose.

She whimpered as she felt the wand at her throat, as she was force to stand in front of her professor. She tuned everything out as the dark lord bound her to him and sealed her fate. Thoughts turned through her mind as she felt the magic take hold. She looked up into the face of her professor and looked into his cold eyes. They didn't know that she could do magic wandless and silent. She looked through his mind to see he truly did not want this to happen. He was thinking about her safety and getting her out of this place alive, even if it meant binding her to him. She wanted to cry but knew that would not help her now. That was when she realized exactly how the dark lord was to bind them. Her eyes widened and she felt fear shoot through her. They were going to be force to consummate the union in front of everyone in the chamber.

She wanted to scream no, that she did not want this to happen in front of all these people, but the magic stole her voice before it came. Hermione felt her body move against her will and tried to fight the magic that held her. This was not the way she wanted to lose her virginity, the way she had imagined it happening but the magic refused to let her go. Hermione closed her eyes as she stopped and felt herself start to remove her clothes. As each piece fell, she could feel the cold of the chamber seep into her body. She ignored the talking that was going on around her as she felt her body move onto the dais. Hermione fought back the tears as she felt the heat from another body join her. "I'm sorry about this miss granger. If there had been another way to keep you safe then this would have never happened."

"Just get it over with Professor."she cleared her mind as she felt him move between her legs. She bit her lip as the pain ripped through her and forced the cry back down her throat. "Fuck, you should have said something." She opened her eyes and looked into his eyes. "I didn't know it would matter." Closing her eyes once more, she felt the pain start to fade as he started to move once more. She felt his hand move down her body and was confused about what he was doing. She then felt pleasure move through her body and gasped at the feeling. Her hands moved to his back on their own accord and she felt her back arch as his fingers picked up speed. She fought back the moans that tried to escape and bit her lip harder as she felt her body tighten up. Heat spread through her body as pleasure shot through her and her breath caught in her throat. She dug her nails into his skin as her back arched as far as it could and heard him whisper words that she could barely understand. Shortly after she calmed down he moved away from her and she opened her eyes. She felt the magic leave her and felt the tears come. "Severus, you should take your new wife home." She quickly moved to her clothes and dressed but refused to look at any of the people around her. She felt a hand wrap around her arm and guide her from the room. After she heard, the doors closed to that room she let the tears fall down her face. "Severus I think it best if we heard to the manor. Narcissa would be willing to help with anything she needs."

"Thank you Lucius, I think we will do that. We need to speak about some matters." She closed her eyes as she felt them disapperate.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Wow I must say, that I was surprised by the reviews that I have received so far. You have my most appreciative and humble thanks for them. In the next couple of chapter's I will be setting up more of a background for the story since the first was vague about Hermione's past. This story will become very au but it is still set in the same verse as the books.

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did, Hermione would not be a good little girl like she is in the books.

She opened her eyes as she felt the sensation fade and tried not to gasp at the manor that stood in front of her. The grasp on her arm lessened as she was tugged forward once more. 'So this is the home of my godparents'. She smiled slightly as they entered and where met by a house elf. "Please inform Narcissa to meet us in my study". They continued down the hall as the elf popped away to do as bid. Hermione finally felt him release her arm as they stared up the stairs to the second story and sighed as she looked around. 'Did my parents let them know that I was alive and safe or did they tell them I was dead like the rest of the death eaters believed?' She smiled slightly as she thought about the day she found out who her godparents where.

_The little girl ran inside the house already knowing who awaited her inside. She smiled at the blonde woman sitting in the front room as she talked to Mrs. Granger. "Mommy you're here." Hermione ran up to the woman as she turned and smiled at her. "Yes my little angel, just like we promised." _

"_So who are you going to tell me about today?"_

"_How about I tell you all about your godparents_ _Adie?" the little girl nodded as she climbed up onto her mother's lap. "Their names are Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. They were very excited to become your godparents after we asked them. They have a little boy about your age and I think you two would have been the best of friends if thing would have been different." Hermione turned towards the stairs as she heard footsteps coming down them. She smiled at the black haired man with the blue eyes. "Daddy, mommy is telling me about…"  
"Just talking about Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy, darling. I thought she would like to know who they are." She nodded as the man walked over and sat next to them on the coach. "They were upset when they found out they would not be around to see you grow up princess." The man had a sad look in his eyes and she did not like it. "When the war is over then will they finally get to meet me? Will they be happy to finally get to see how I grew up?" she watched as her parents shared a looked and her father smiled that sad smile. "I don't know princess, I don't know." She leaned over and gave her father a hug hoping that would help him feel better._

Hermione felt a tear fall down her cheek and wipe it away quickly. It had been four years since she had been able to talk to her parents and she was now starting to miss the time they had together. 'They did what they thought was right. They put my safety before their own knowing that Riddle would be pissed if he found out the truth.' She followed the two males in front of her into a large study and looked at all the books around the room. Hermione sat in a chair and watched as the two men talked in whispers. She rolled her eyes as she sat back against the chair and waited for her godmother to show. She once again let her thoughts wonder back to the times she spent with her parents that she could remember.

_The now eleven-year-old girl let out a scream as she read the letter once more as her guardians and her parents looked at her with smiles on their faces. "I got accepted to Hogwarts." She smiled as she looked at the four adults. "Congratulations princess." She could see the worry one her parents faces. "Is there something to be worried about?" her parents looked at each other than sighed. "It has been generations since some one of Ravenclaw blood has actually attended Hogwarts. We do not know how the school will react to the return of Rowena Ravenclaws bloodline. If anything happens that is out of the normal for you let us know as soon as possible." Hermione nodded her head as she smiled at them. "I promise to tell you everything. So which house do you think the hat will want to put me in?"_

She almost jumped when the door opened and in walked two women. They both had smiles on their faces until they noticed her in the chair. She kept up her mantra of 'do not react' as the two women stared her down. "Lucius what is going on and why is she here?"

"Narcissa I did not know Annabelle was here."

"Nicoli was called upon by the dark lord and she is waiting for him to return. Now tell me why she is here."

"She is here because I am. Tonight the dark lord deemed that she would be my wife." She glance to her husband and felt like curling up in a ball as he glared at her. She closed her eyes and allowed her mind to wonder once more.

"_But daddy I don't want to learn it."_

"_You must princess because one day it might come to pass. It is better to have the knowledge then to be ignorant of it. So say it again so I know you know it." The eight-year-old girl glared at her father as he sat in the chair a crossed form her. "Fine but I still don't see what it has to do with me._

_Woe to the raven, her life stolen._

_Thrown_ _into darkness, fighting the shame of the serpent's house._

_Forced in secret, given from one son to another._

_Woe to the daughter, the power within sought._

_Woe to the serpent, his life in shadows._

_Given into darkness, house falling from grace._

_Hidden in secret, another life in keeping._

_Woe to the son, the power without hunted._

Hermione jumped as the door was thrown open and slammed against the wall. The two men that entered glared at her then looked around the room. "Annabelle we are leaving now." She watched the three leave and tried to calm her heart rate. She looked to the others in the room to see that while she was lost in thought Draco had joined them. "Narcissa why don't you take the girl and help her out. After what happened today she is going to need a motherly figure to help her out."

"What happened?"

"I will explain later Cissa." Hermione smiled as the woman walked over to her and smiled. "How about we start with a nice hot bath and go from there. I will be willing to answer any questions you may have darling." She nodded at the woman as she stood. Slowly she followed her away from the three males, even after that reminder of the night, and the tears started to fall once more. 'Do you still think it was safer in the muggle world for me?'


End file.
